1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shades for vehicles and, more particularly, to a novel window shade apparatus detachably connectable to the interior of a vehicle so as to substantially cover selected areas such as the window area, serving as a block to the rays of the sun, and other interior areas, such as the dashboard and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Window shades have been provided in the past for vehicles such as automobiles which are attached to the inside surface of the window by suction means, magnetic means or by frictional interference with the edge marginal regions of the window frame or sill. Difficulties and problems have been encountered when applying such conventional window shades in that they are relatively rigid and are not suitable for convenient storage in a folded or rolled condition when not in use. Also, attachment of the shade to the window not only mars or damages the window surface but requires permanent installation of the attachment means. Such a requirement necessitates skill in installation as well as the need for special tools and parts.
Another problem dealing with conventional auto window shades is that the majority of shades relate to the front windshield of the vehicle and that few shades are employed for the roof windows or the dashboard. In the few instances where side window shades have been used, the shades generally require extensive installation in the form of rollable spools about which the shade is wrapped when not in use as well as rigid construction so as to prevent suitable storage when not in use. In some instances, the shades have taken the form of screens and film material which are unsuited for constituting a blockage to the sun's rays. Such materials also include an internal material memory which resists folding, bending or the like when the material is manipulated into other configurations for storage purposes.
Still other problems have been encountered with conventional window shades which stem largely from the fact that the attachment means rapidly deteriorates at the point of connection with the edge marginal region of the shade itself so that the life of the shade is greatly reduced. In most instances, the edge marginal region about the fastener of a conventional side window shade tears or rips the shade material as the fastening means are manipulated to detach from connectors or fasteners carried on the window frame or sill.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel shade apparatus suitable for mounting against the inside surface of a vehicle window wherein the attachment means are reinforced and will not readily rip or tear the material of the shade itself during attachment or disattachment from its operative position against the window. Also, the shade should be of suitable material for convenient folding, bending, or rolling whereby the shade may be convenitnetly stored when in its storage condition.